what's going on!
by shanelover10
Summary: what happens with the baby home...dum dum dum..r and r PLEAZ
1. Default Chapter

What's Going On!

Disclaimer: I don't own jamie sullivan or shane west..if I did own him..i wuldnt be writing this story..J and I don't own a walk to remember or once and again L 

"Sam, all you gotta do is go up there and ask him to prom..it's not a big deal. OK well maybe it is." Laughed jamie

"There's no way I'm askin Shane..have you seen him lately..he's gotta have what 3 girls with him like everyday!" sighed sam

"Well it Does help that he's really hot, but I've heard aroud that he was actaully thinkin of askin you!" jamie exclaimed nonchalantly

"WHAT are you friggin kidding..OH MY GOD! You've gotta be kidding, there's NO WAY a guy that hot would ask me to prom! NO WAY!" sam yelled surprised.

Well it must have been loud enough for Shane to hear, because not a second after she said that, Shane came up right behind her and put his hands over her eyes. Sam being who she is, and daydreamin at that very moment of how perfect it would be to go out with Shane, didn't evn realize him walkin over. 

"Guess who!!" whsipered Shane

"Uhm..could it be the hottest guy in school" thought Sam

"Uh…actaually are you askin or tellin" Shane asked kinda shaky, yet laughing

"Oh my God…I actaully said that!?" "Oh no!" she thought.. "well in that case…" sam said turnin around to look at him… "I was tellin you" Sam said proudly, blushing.

"then I guess I already know my answer then..huh" Shane whispered happily into her ear

"ohh, that depends" Sammie seductively said "what question did you have in mind?" 

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to prom with me..but I can see that you probably don't, since Jamie over hear is smiling so hard, and told me you wouldn't believe me if I asked" Joked Shane

"NOOOOOO, I WANT TO GO!" she yelled, then cleared her throat. "I mean, I would love to go with you, that is, if the offer still stands" Sam asked hoping it would be yes.

"Then in that case, do you want me to pick you up tonight, and we can 'talk' more?" asked Shane

"Sure, how's 8, what do ou have in mind we do..or actaully a better question is…where are we going?" asked sammie, very happy!

"It's a surprise, ill just pick you up at 8, and you'll see after that" Shane told her winking.

"O my God, Jamie!!!!" exclaimed sam. "Shane just ASKED ME OUT! The hottest guy in school, wants to go out with me, and to the prom no less! We gotta go shopping like tonight..no wait, im GOIN OUT WITH SHANE TONIGHT! Ummm… how about I call you after the date, and we pick a day to go?" asked samm very cheefully and jumping for joy.

"Ok, ok…go out with him tonight, and you BETTER call me and tell me EVERY LAST DETAIL. Then we can pick a day..unless he asks you out again! I'm so happy for you Sam..i no how long you've liked him! Exclaimed jamie

sammie couldn't believe it…Shane had acatully asked her, the last girl she ever thought he'd like, out on a date. 

"Talk to you later Jams, bye!" Sam yelled to her fired, waving

The day couldn't go by fast enough. Ughh, why are all my classes today so slow! Then Sam thought, "don't I have English with Shane ninth period!" By the time ninth period rolled around, Sammies little knots had emerged into gigabtic butterflies, and she couldn't wait to get to class. She got in the room right after Shane, and decided to take the seat right next to him. No sooner did she sit down, that Shane 'accidentely' hit her arm while rummidging through his backpack. Sammie blushed, but made the smallest smile, insde she was bursting. Shane looked up to see her reaction, and when he saw what he wasa looking for, he winked his very infamous, sexy wink at her. All Sammie could think about all day was Shane, and that in less that 5 hours, she'd be sitting next to him somewhere that she could'tn wait to see. 

All she knew was that, SHANE the hottest guy ever, WAS right next to her, AND WOULD BE FOR HOW EVER LONG SHE COULD KEEP HIM!

A/n: okay, this is my very first fan fic. It's based on a dream..wich will come later. Hope you like it…I'm really tryin…r&r….and thanx to Isabelle and Linkinparkfrk…sprry couldn't rember the numbers after . I'm gonna try to make this good!

sam


	2. the date

The date

Disclaimer: I don't own jamie sullivan, shane west..awtr..or once and again L 

Sam was getting ready for her date with Shane. She still couldn't believe she was getting her wish. As she was drying her hair, the phone rang. She heard her mom yell up for her to answer, and that it was Shane. Her mother practically sang it, because she knew how much Sammie liked him!

"Hey!" exclaimed Sam

Shane replied " Hey Sam, sup?"

"Nuthin much, just getting ready" Sammie said smiling

"Ok well I'll be over in about half an hour, think you'll be done by then?" asked Shane

"I can be done faster than that, believe me, but I'll see you soon. BYE!" Sammie said this, but couldn't wait to hang up the phone so she could scream at the top of her lungs. She really could not have been more happy than at that very moment.

~~

Half hour later

'ding dong'

"Hi, you must be Shane, I'm Sammie's dad." Answered her dad

"hello sir, and yes I am Shane, I'm here to pick up your daughter. But I can wait until she's ready." Shane replied very politely

As Sammie heard the faint whispers, she could tell it was definantely Shane by his very deep voice that she loved so much. She couldn't help but feel a million butterflies. As she descened the stairs, all eyes were on her, but all she could see were the pair of hazel ones that sparkeld and twinkled at her. She reached the bottom, and as she did, she noticed Shane holding out a hand for her so she wouldn't fall. All Shane could do was stare in aww at how beautiful she looked. 

Finally Shane had some words come to him, but not many.

"Wow, Sammie you look…awesome. I mean you look gorgeous." Shane said with the biggest smile on his face.

Sammie blushed, and replied, "thank you, you look hot, too" Sammie couldn't help but laugh at that one, and neither could anyone else. But when you have a guy that handsome right in front of you, it's hard to come up with anything else to say.

Shane slightly blushed too, but then finally got enough words out so they could leave.

"I'll have her back by 11 sharp, I promise." Shane said very gentleman-like.

"No problem, I trust you two." My parents said with the smallest winks, that made her want to die, but she was way to thrilled to even be embarassed.

~~

'in the car'

"So, are you gonna tell me where we're going yet, or do I still have to wait and see?" asked Sam

"Well…." Shane replied with a small smile

"o come on..you know I could never wait to see anything. I love surprises, I just hate waiting to get it" sammie said with a hint of laughter in the answer

"Ok, if you insist," shane told her with a wink "we're going to a restaurant" he told her this, and couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh

"Well I figured that much." She laughed "I meant what's the NAME." Neither could help but laugh at the comment

"Now that will cost you" Shane replied with a bit of seductiveness in his voice

"O and what's the charge" asked sammie, happy but nervous

"You gotta let me think about that, I'll let you know a little later" Shane said.. he could no longer keep in his laughter. Soon both were laughing very hard, but stopped when Shane told her to close her eyes, since they were almost to the restaurant.

Sammie closed her eyes, but she knew she could trust him, so she wasn't THAT worried.

"Okay, you can open them now" Shane whispered in her ear

That whisper sent chills down her spine, but she loved it all the same.

When she opened her eyes, she read the sign, 'Café Ponte'

She couldn't help but scream, "OH MY GOD, Shane how did you know this was my favorite place to eat!?" 

"well I had a little help from Jamie. I was kinda out of ideas of a place you'd like to eat, so when I finally couldn't think of a place..I decided who better to ask than you're best friend. I couldv'e asked you…" Shane said slyly "but then you would have know I was gonna ask you out. I realized you knew before I asked you, just because I knew Jamie wouldn't be able to shut up about it, but then she told me you wouldn't believe me anyway." Sammie was smilin her biggest smile by then. "That's when I came up to you this afternoon, and well here we are now." He was startin to get a smile on now too. 

Sammie was so overwhelmed that he would do something like this, or any guy for that matter. All she could say was, "Shane thank you so much, this is definatley the best thing ever. I may love this place the best, but truth be told, I've only come here maybe once in my life." She said embarassed. 

With that, Shane came over to her door and opened it, holding out his hand for her. As they were walkin to the door, Sammie couldn't hold it anymore. She asked "Shane?"

"yeah?"

There was no words spoken as Sammie jumped into his arms and gave him the biggest hug she could. Shane was so happy that he hugged her as tight as possible and then, laughing, said "Sammie we have to go, or we'll be late for the reservation."

~~

they held hands to the table, and once they were seated, Shane reached across and took Sam's hand in his, and unconciously started to rub his thumb over her hand. It was very apparent to Sammie though, and all she could do was look into his eyes dreamely and smile. Obviously shane was feeling the same, and just stared at her the whole time until their meals came.

Once dinner was over, Sam and Shane got back into his Firebird and headed to Shane's next surprise.

Since the place was close, Shane didn't feel the need to surprise her, but still wanted to. So, once they got within a good distance, he pulled the car to the side of the road and turned off the ignition. Sammie was getting anxious and worried at why he would just stop in the middle of nowhere. That is until she looked a little ahead, and realized they were at the beach.

"What are we doing here, it's deserted?" asked sammie wonderingly

"Just felt like takin a walk, and who better than this beautiful girl right here." Said shane addoringly

Shane took Sammie's hand, and they were off to the sand. After their moonlit strole, Shane took her to a very secluded and romantic part of the beach.

When Sammie could no longer wait to see what they were doing, she asked him "why are we so far out here?"

"I wanted to be alone where noone can find us, but don't worry. We'll be fine" he said very safely

Sammie wasn't that scared, it was more curiousity taking over.

As Shane set out the blanket he had, he sat down on it, and told Sammie to join him. He had her sit between his legs very comfotably. When they were both VERY cozy, Shane decided to ask, "So do want to know the cost?" 

Confused, Sammie replied, "the cost? Oh, you mean from before, when I wanted to lnow the name of the place you were taking me." She said rembering their little converation on the way to the restaurant.

"Yea." He said nonchalently

"Okay, I'm waiting."

"Very simple, as long as you'll allow me to do it." Shane told her very slyly

She was kind of worried, but decided he probably wouldn't do anythin that bad, so she very calmly, yet seductively said "give it you're best shot"

With that, Shane told her to turn around, and took her head into his hands, and place a very soft yet meaningful kiss upon her lips.

This was Sammie's first kiss, so no need to say she couldn't have been happier. When they broke apart, all they could do was look dreamely into each other's eyes.

"WOW..now that I wasn't expecting!" exclaimed sam

"Ya that's definaitely sent chills" Whispered Shane

They were still only inches from each other, so this time Sam took the chance to kiss him. It was a soft yet powerful kiss that neither wanted to end. Unforutnaly it had to come to an end. After what seemed like forver, Shane's watch beeped. It was almost past curfew for Sammie, and being the gentleman he is, said to Sam, "As much as I'd love to just stay here all night and kiss you, it's time to get going." Shane told her kind of sadly

"okay" sam said not wanting to leave.

They got up and walked hand in hand to his car.

It was a comforable silence the 10 minutes to her house. Once they were there, shane got out and opened her door for her. He walked sammie to the door, and realized they had a few minutes to spare. He took this as an oppurtunity to do the inevitable.

"I had the best time of my life tonight Shane. Thank you for everything." Sammie was beeming with happiness. Shane could tell he had made her night just by her 'glow'. 

He simply, yet lovingly said, "I'm glad you had a good time, I did too." Now he was getting kinda nervous too. "I was thinkin maybe we could go out again, maybe next week?" Shane asked hoping

"I'd love to." With that Sammie reached for her keys, and when she got them out, she turned to Shane and replied very softly, "G'night" 

Next thing he did was kiss her softy, but with power enough to send chills. When they broke apart, he was mere inches from her ear, he whispered "G'night, I'll call you tomorrow." Sammie was so happy. She couldn't wait for Shane to come pick her up for school, and spend the rest of the time in school, and with him.

She truly had the best night of her life, and got it with the guy she's always wanted!

A/n: I don't own café Ponte, it's a real place, a fellow author gave me the name. Again r&r..i'll update soon.


	3. beach fun and worries

Beach fun and worries

As Sammie was walking to her room, she heard the phone ring. She knew it HAD to be Jamie just because she could never wait to hear juicy stories. So Sammie picked up the phone, and of course she was right..

"Just couldn't wait could ya?" laughed Sam

"YA RIGHT! You know me, could I ever? That's why we're best friends, neither of us can wait." They were both laughing now. "Soooooo….are you gonna tell me, or make me beg to know how it went." Jamie whined

"Well…" Sammie laughed

"Please!!!??" 

"Nope too bad..I don't KISS and TELL" Sammie replied with a voice that was hinting. She couldn't help but hold back her smiles!

"WHAT! Are you serious!? Shane kissed you! Oh my God, I'm gonna cry." They both started laughing.

"That's all I'm saying, no details about anything, it was my date, and nobody else needs to hear it. SORRY" Sammie finally told her eager friend.

"That's ok, I understand, jus one question…was it GOOD" asked Jamie, laughing

"JAMIE!…well, if ya really wanna now…IT SENT CHILLS!" exclaimed Sam

"ok fine..talk to ya tomorrow, besides I have a feeling, you're gonna get a call in about, oh..now! hah, bye" laughed Jamie, hanging up

~

"Hello?" answered Sammie

"Hey beautiful." Shane replied sweetly. Sammie felt like she was on cloud 9, the way Shane said that or anything for that matter made her feel like the only girl around.

"Hey yourself hot lips" laughed Sam

"Damn girl, you really know how to answer a call don't ya" he asked her cheerfully. "I'm glad to know I have that kinda power on a girl..haha" they both cracked up over that. 

"Well what can I say, when a guy that's as hot as you kisses a girl, what other kind of reaction is there." She couldn't help but giggle.

"In all seriousness now, if we can. What time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" asked Shane

"how about a quarter to now" she thought to herself "I'm thinkin 7:30, is that okay?"

"Perfect, see ya soon baby." Shane replied very cutely (sp?)

"k, bye" Sammie was so happy, and she was now someone's BABY, and not just to her family. Haha. She went to bed that night with a lot in her head, and it was all SHANE, jus like always, only now it was coming true!

~~

'next morning'

'ding dong'

"I'LL get it!" yelled sammie. Not that anyone else would even dare get the door because they already knew who it was.

She opened the door, and there stood the face she was longing for since he dropped her off the night before. "Hey baby" Shane greeted her with a small but sweet kiss.

"Hey, missed you" sammie confessed innocently.

With that Sammie yelled to her mom she was leavin for school.

"Ok, see ya tonight!" her mom replied.

"Ready?" she asked

"Never been more in my life" Shane whispered to her, with a kiss on her cheek

~~ 

As they were driving down the road, Shane pulled the car to a sudden stop. Sammie was worried something was wrong with the car, but when Shane just looked at her, she had a better idea of why they had stopped.

He put the car in park, unfastened his seatbelt, and leaned over to Sammie. Before she could say anything, Shane's lips had found her waiting ones and gave her the perfect kiss, the kiss he had wanted earlier, but didn't want to get caught by her parents. God knows that would have been the WRONG thing to do, and didn't want any risks. 

After they were parked for about 10 minutes, jus making out, Shane started the car up and drove off, all the while, confessing that he couldn't wait any longer to do that. That's the same point Sammie made her biggest secret apparent..

"Shane?" she said nervously, yet sincere

"Yea hunni" he replied sweetly

"I've wanted to do that ever since I laid my eyes on you 3 YEARS AGO!" she said with a laugh, and this definitely gave him a big head. She realized it did when he simply said to her..

"ya know what sammie?"

"what" asked sam

He said, trying to be serious but laughing, "I know"

With that Sammie slapped him playfully in the arm, and Shane told her, "Hey I'm tryin to drive here. It's bad enough jus you sitting there is distracting, you gotta be violent too?" he was laughing so hard by then, and so was she.

"I was only tryin to deflate your ego Shaney" she knew he hated being called that, and from what she could see, he wouldn't let her live it down. But she couldn't wait to see what he'd do.

"Oh SAMANTHA, you are so gonna get it!" Shane threatened playfully, he too knew her weak spots, and knew he just hit one with that name. She absolutely DREADED being called that, even if he was the 'hottest guy she'd seen' as she put it.

"so you wanna play like that huh?" she said in a mock serious tone

"ya I do, and just what do YOU think you're gonna do about it?" he said knowing there were certain things she could do, but DEFINANTLEY wasn't afraid of her.

"Oh you'll see, believe me." She said laughing at him

~~

They got to school a little late, due to their impromptu make-out session. They ran to their first period class, but not without a quick kiss before parting.

The day went by pretty fast for the two, and finally it was ninth period. Shane got there first, but decided to wait by the door for Sammie. When she walked up, she saw him waiting patiently, and ran the last few feet to him. When she reached him, he gave her a quick kiss, and walked her in, sitting right next to her. Luckily it was a half-day, so they got out a little sooner. After the bell rang, they went to their lockers and left. Sammie waited for Shane at his locker, she knew he was always late, doing God knows what. After all he is a GUY, probably stopped to talk to his 'guys' first. After a few minutes he came by, and like always, gave her a kiss. He seemed to always do that the moment he saw her.

"So, you wanna go out to lunch?" he asked her as they walked out the doors.

"Sure, but I have to stop by my house first and check in..ok?" Sammie asked, knowing the answer already.

"No prob"

~~

As soon as she got the okay to spend the day with Shane, they went to the beach and walked along the boardwalk for about and hour. They stopped at a quick pizza place along the side, then decided to walk on the sand. They were walkin for a while, when Shane decided it would be funny to pick up Sammie, and scare her by running towards the ocean. He wasn't really gonna through her in, but wanted to get her back for earlier. They were about a foot from the water when Shane stopped. Sammie had been kicking and laughing the whole time. She kept yelling things like 'SHANE PUT ME DOWN' and 'what are you doing, I'm not in my bathing suit, are you crazy!' 

When she realized he wasn't gonna really throw her in, she asked innocently, "can you PLEASE put me down?" she asked with a puppy dog face.

Shane loved that face, but liked her in his arms, so instead of putting her down, he replied kindly, "no, I like you here" (a/n: sorry to jamie sommers for takin ur line, but it fits).

Sam knew she couldn't' fight him, not that she wanted to. after all he was right, it felt nice to be up in his arms. So she threw her head back and just settled in.

They were heading back to his car and he had his arm wrapped around her middle. They were still on the sand, but not much longer. Sammie couldn't wait any longer, she wanted to get him back all day for earlier, and now was the perfect chance. She was thinking all day how to get him, and she finally thought of somethin after his mean trick.

Sammie screamed in fake pain, "SHANE!" and fell to the ground

Shane didn't know what had happened, maybe all the kicking she did earlier hurt her ankle. He had felt her hit him by mistake when he was carrying her. "Sammie, what happened?" he asked worried

He bent down to help her up, maybe carry her again, figuring she wouldn't protest now, but instead of trying to be the caring boyfriend and helping her..he didn't' get the chance. As soon as he bent down, Sammie grabbed his shirt and pulled him down so he was on top of her. She tried not to give him reaction time, and before he knew it, Sam was on top of HIM. He couldn't help but smile getting a clue of her strength. He thought it'd be funny to play along, so he simply threw his hands behind his head awaiting the one thing he hadn't realized was up her sleeve. Being the idiot he was, he didn't notice that his arms were at a perfect aim to be tickled, and that was the exact place he would die if he was tickled. Most people were like that, so Sammie took the initiative and started to tickle under his arms, and made a path down his sides. 

Shane thought he was gonna die of laughing. He tried to push her off, but was to no avail, this was the first time he DID NOT want a girl on top of him. After about 5 minutes of non-stop laughing and pushing, Shane finally thought of 1 way of getting her to stop. He got his hands down, and cupped her face. Before she could stop him, he was kissing her hard and passionately. By then she didn't want him to stop. The problem was, they were out where anyone could see them. So she told Shane between kisses that maybe they should go back to the place they were at last night. He replied in kind, "ya..you're..right..don't wanna..get caught do we?" smiling at the reaction she gave him.

She went wide-eyed, and Shane automatically knew what was going through her mind. He calmed her nerves by giving her short simple kiss, and saying, "no not that, don't worry, I'm not gonna rush you if you don't want to yet." All the while rubbing her arms.

He knew it calmed her because when he gave her a comforting hug, he felt her relax against his chest. They started walking back to the car hand in hand, and it was getting chilly out. When Sammie ran out of her house earlier, she forgot to grab a sweatshirt in case it got colder. When Shane noticed she was rubbing her arms, he asked her, "You cold?" Sammie just nodded. Without any further persuasion, he retrieved his sweatshirt he was wearing and put it on her. She hugged herself tight, and loved 'his' smell. A mixture of soap and cologne that he always used. From then on she felt she had really found the one person she could see falling in love with.

~~

It was just starting to get dark when they got back to her house. When they were parked in front of her house she checked her phone messages. She saw Jamie had called about ten times the whole day. She had left the phone in Shane's car when they got out, so they'd have NO interruptions. She started to get worried, when she realized why Jamie called. Shane glanced over at a nervous Sam, and asked her gently what was wrong.

"Jamie called me all day!" Sammie said wanting to cry, she had really hurt her friend, and she knew it.

"Aww, baby don't cry, here, just call her and explain what happened, I'm sure she'll understand. By the way I see your face I have a clue you know why she called. You do don't you?" He asked already knowing the answer. Sam just nodded slightly.

"Since I was going out with you last night, I told her we'd go shopping TODAY." She was really upset, and all Shane could do was try to comfort her. "After you asked me to prom, she got so excited.." Shane gave her that knowing glance saying, 'only her'. Rolling her eyes, Sammie said "Ya, ya, ya..I was excited too. But seriously, we were goin to go dress shopping, and I COMPLETELY FORGOT!" 

Shane being the great boyfriend he is just reached over an gave her a hug rubbing her hair, and whispering to her ear, "Hey, no crying, it'll be okay, just call her and tell her what happened."

The tears were calming down, and she just looked into Shane's eyes, asking him "how did I ever get you for a boyfriend?" Shane had a way of making her smile, and it definitely worked this time.

"Just lucky I guess" He answered, trying to lighten the mood. All Sammie did was hit him in the arm and kiss him. They stayed in the car like that for the next 10 minutes until she pulled away and said "I really have to call Jamie" with a sorry look.

"Don't be sorry, I understand. Jus call her, I'll be right here if you need me." He sympathetically gave her a smile, and she knew it would be okay. After all Jamie knew how much Sammie wanted a boyfriend, and to have Shane be it, was 100 times better. She shouldn't be mad, especially if she explains.

~~

"Where have you been Sam" Jamie asked worried

"Don't get mad Jams..but I had my phone in Shane's car all day.."

"WHAT! What did you do? oh my God, you were careful right?" Jamie was happy, yet scared for her friend. She didn't want Sam to do anything she'd regret later

"No, I just left it there so we wouldn't be disturbed, but we were good. It was jus fun." Sammie looked up at Shane, and he could tell what jamie was thinkin. He couldn't help but laugh. That's when Sammie went to put her hand over his mouth to shut him up, but Shane was too fast and caught her hand. Then Sam started to laugh, and Jamie heard what was going on. She started to laugh, then realized Sam was STILL with Shane, and figured she'd let her off the hook. She was disappointed, but happy her best friend had found someone. They could go shoppin another day.

"Hey Sam, you're forgiven" Jams said with a laugh.

"Thanx Jamie, talk to ya later. And we WILL go shoppin this week I promise. Shane's gonna learn to keep his mouth shut now, I'll make sure he does. So tomorrow we can go." As soon as she said that, Sammie looked at her boyfriend who had on a confused look. "Bye Jamie" he said. Then there was a click. 

After that, Sam calmed his confusion by simply saying, "You'll learn to be quiet when I'm on the phone and here's how." Shane was really confused..he had NO IDEA what was going through his girlfriends mind. Truth be told, he was getting frightened. With that, she seductively said, "If you wanna see this" and she gave him a quick kiss, "again, then you'll shut up when I'm talkin to my friend. " She said that with a smile, and Shane knew how to get her back. He reached over and grabbed her, pulling into a kiss that would take their breath away.

"Fine you win, but seriously, you told me to call her" Sam was tryin to be serious, but seeing Shane's cute puppy dog face was makin it hard. "I'm serious Shane, you wanted me to call her so I wouldn't be upset, but I try to talk to her and I can't because you are bein to damn cute!" She couldn't help but laugh.

Shane simply kissed her quickly and apologized, "You're right I'm sorry, I won't be cute ever again, I promise." He held up the scout's honor symbol, and told her that in mock seriousness.

Sammie knew he was joking, but couldn't resist, "Well you can still be cute, although I know it'd be hard for you not to be. Just let me talk to my friends, even when I'm in YOUR car. I'll have you know though, that is the LAST time I talk to anyone in your car again, the only thing I want to do in your car is this." And with that, she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him long and hard, with as much passion as they could handle without getting ahead of themselves. They knew they couldn't go that far, but they went as far as possible. 

Shane's hands traveled along her sides as Sammie slowly slid down in the seat, just enough for Shane to come over onto her. He gently slid his hand around her back and up the hem of her shirt. He wasn't planning on going anywhere with it, but just needed to feel the warmth of her skin against his own. She moaned against this, and he took this as a sign she was enjoying what he was doing. She started to play with the hairs at the base of his neck, and pushed his head down to her neck. He planted small wet kisses along her neck to her ear. Through her hair line, and down her forehead. He reached her eyelids and nose, and for one last kiss, planted a nice fiery kiss on her lips, which she welcomed without hesitation. She opened her mouth, and allowed his tongue entrance, their tongues went through the biggest, hottest battle either had ever seen. When they were finally done, both were out of breath, but couldn't be more thrilled at what had just occurred.

Finally they straightened themselves, and he opened her door for her. Shane walked Sammie to her front door and said g'night with a small quick kiss. Neither wanted to let go, but knew they couldn't' do what they just did again without wanting more. And with that, Shane said goodnight, and "I'll see you tomorrow Baby." He thought to himself, I think I'm falling in love with her, but does she feel the same way.

As Sammie went to her room, she had no idea of what Shane was thinking after he dropped her off. All she knew was that she was falling hard for him and hoped he'd be there to catch her. Little did she know, he felt the same way.

A/n: my first cliffy, will they let each other know their true feelings??? R&r and find out.

He he he. I'll update soon.


	4. gettin ready and scared

A/n: Hey guys. So sorry I haven't updated in like forever..but I was having trouble comin up with somethin to write..and I've been busy. This chapter is going to be short, but I haveta get it in and done. I PROMISE the next one will be long!

Thanx to those still readin…now on with the story

~~

Jamie and Sam finally got to go to the mall and get their dresses. Don't ask how, but they talked Shane into going. He just wasn't allowed to see Sam's dress. As soon as they came across DEB, Jam and Sam had to go in, but they made Shane go to look at another store for a while. He reluctantly agreed. No sooner did Sam walk in did she see the absolute PERFECT dress, and knew Shane would kill to see her in it (well maybe he'd want her out, but she wasn't thinkin of that right now)! She showed it to Jamie, and Jamie could only stand there with awe, the dress was gorgeous. Sammie went and tried it on. She came out after making sure Shane wasn't out there. Jamie saw the blue, lacy garment on Sammie and was thinking the same thing as Sammie…Shane is going to die when he sees her in THAT! After Jamie tried on her dress, the two went to buy their gowns. Sammie couldn't wait till prom to show Shane her dress, she was so nervous. After paying, they went to the music store to get Shane, and then went to the tuxedo store. When Shane agreed to go with the girls, they all figured he might as well get some use out of the trip, and get his tux. 

They walked into Tux Plex and started to put together, piece by piece, Shane's tux. After 2 hours of snips and pulls, Shane had the most handsome tuxedo either girl had ever seen. He paid for it and they were off.

Shane and Sammie dropped of Jamie and decided to put their outfits at their homes then go out. Sammie was the last one to go home. They got her dress up to her room unharmed and she told her mom she was leavin.

Shane decided to break the silence, "So what do you wanna do tonight?"

"I don't care what we do, as long as it's with you I could just sit home in silence" Said Sammie sweetly.

"Okay, how bout we go and rent some movies and then we can go to my house and watch them in peace. My parents actually are on vacation for two weeks. They'll be back in time for prom though." Shane told Sammie matter of factly.

"Alright let's go."

They arrived at Blockbuster and decided to get a comedy, thriller, and for Sammie, a 'chick-flick' Shane didn't want to, but thought he would be nice for Sammie. Shane went and picked out the scariest movie he could find, thinkin maybe Sammie would get scared enough and jump up and hug him to be safer…sneaky, sneaky he thought. Then he went and found Sammie by the romance. She was lookin at A Walk to Remember and decided to get it. Shane was skeptical, but remembered that he had told her it was her choice. After getting those two, they went to the comedy section and picked one out together. They decided on American Wedding. Shane paid for the movies, and they went to his house. Shane opened the door and went into the kitchen to make popcorn.

Sammie sat on the couch and yelled to Shane, "What do you wanna watch first?"

"I don't care, um..how bout your movie" he started to walk over to her, and said with a laugh, but low enough hoping she wouldn't hear "get it over with." But Sammie DID hear him, and with that he received a slap on his arm.

"YOU are the one that told me I could get a romance, so I got the sappiest..besides I lie it, and the guy in it is HOT!" Sammie said that with a wink and small laugh. "You know Shane, he kinda looks like you."

"Ya, ya, ya. Lets just get this over with, so we can watch a scary movie." Shane replied with a wink.

"I DON'T get scared if that's what you think Shane." Sammie warned him smugly.

"We'll see bout that." He laughed, knowing she would with the movie he chose.

Shane moved to the center of the couch and laid out so that Sammie could lean into him and he could put his arm around her. After they go comfy they started the movie. They got half way into the movie when Sammie noticed Shane crying.

"Aww poor baby can't take the sad scenes?" Sammie joked.

"WHAT NO! I just wish I was with Jamie, she's hot" Sammie gasped and hit Shane on the leg. "but not as hot as you" Shane saved himself, and nicely Sammie added.

"That better be what you meant. But I think it's sexy when a guy cries" Sammie whispered seductively in Shane's ear.

"Oh do you." Asked Shane. "Mhm" replied Sam. "Well in that case, why does she have to die, it's not fair." Shane fake cried, while laughing.

"Okay, nice try, but it has to be for real." Sammie laughed.

~~

After Shane and Sammie finished the comedy and romance, it was time for his movie. Shane made sure he waited till the end, so that it was the darkest outside, and then can turn the lights off and give it the full effect. Shane popped in the movie and got back 'in position.' When the credits came on, and Sammie saw the title, she yelled. She couldn't believe Shane would get this movie, she knew this would DEFINANTELY get her scared. No other movie could, except that one. The Haunting started to play, and no sooner did the skeleton pop up from the floor did Sammie jump on Shane and scream.

Shane couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness, "I thought you didn't get scared" he whispered in her ear. 

"Well I guess I was wrong, luckily you were here to save me though." Sammie looked right in his eyes as she said this with a low voice. With that, the movie was forgotten and all Shane wanted to do was kiss her. This was exactly what he was hoping would happen. He realized when he bought the movie that it was the ONE movie to scare Sammie, and knew his plan would go off without a hitch.

~~

After the impromptu make-out session, Shane drove Sammie home.

As they were walkin to Sammie's door hand-in-hand, Shane stopped Sammie.

"What is it Shane, are you okay?"

"Perfect, I just wanted to tell you something." Shane nervously admitted.

"Okay, what is it." Sammie pried cautiously.

Shane looked right into Sammie's eyes, and laid his heart on the table for all to see. His heart was racing and was so nervous he could have sworn anyone listening would hear his heart beating out of his chest.

"Are you okay Shane?" Sammie was getting worried.

"Sammie" taking her hands in his, "I-I-I love you. I've never felt this way about anyone, and I don't think I could feel this way about anyone else ever."

"Oh my God" Sammie breathed. Shane thought he had blown it. He thought to himself 'I hope I didn't scare her, maybe it was too soon. What do I do?'

"Sammie whispered to him, "I love you too Shane"

But Shane couldn't hear this, he was too busy apologizing, "I'm sorry, it was too soon" then it hit him what he had just heard "Wait, did you say you love me too?" Asked Shane already knowing the answer.

Sammie admitted, "Yes, I love you to Shane, but I had no idea you felt the same." Sammie's smile couldn't have been any bigger.

With that, Shane picked up Sam and swung her around. They were both thrilled.

Then Shane walked her to her door and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight baby." Shane whispered into Sam's ears sweetly.

"Goodnight Shane, I love you." Sammie said happily, she couldn't believe she wasn't afraid to say it anymore.

"Love you too, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Shane kissed her and left.

~~

a/n: I hope you liked this chappy, and next is the big one! R&r. I don't own A walk to remember or the haunting. Again sorry about the long wait.


	5. prom

Prom

A/n: there is a part that goes to R, so if you're not of age, I suggest skipping that part. thanx

As Sammie was getting her prom dress on, she heard a knock at her door. She yelled, "One minute!" Then she finished tying the back and opened her bedroom door. There stood a very shocked Jamie.

"Oh wow, Sammie you look so pretty. I'm sure Shane will think you're a knock out" she laughed, "just don't knock him out first." They both laughed at that. Sam took a step back and took a quick look in her mirror before going downstairs. But as she was doing that she heard the doorbell ring, and faint whispers. "Sammie will be right down, if you want you can make yourself comfortable on the couch." Her mom suggested. 

"Thanks." Shane said, getting very anxious to see how beautiful his sweetie would look. He had no idea what he was in for.

"Alright, let's get down there, don't wanna keep 'lover-boy' waiting forever." Jams explained to Sammie with a wink.

"Let's go." And they were off.

Sammie descended the stairs juts to see Shane standing at the bottom in complete and utter awe. "W-Wow..S-Sammie, you look…wow. I mean, I've never seen you look as beautiful as you do tonight." Shane stuttered, and everyone couldn't help but laugh.

Sammie laughed and blushed, "Thank you, you look very handsome yourself." Sammie was smiling so hard she thought her face would freeze. Shane held his arm out for her and asked, "Shall we get to the limo, prom won't wait for us ya know." Shane joked.

~~

'at prom'

As the four (Jamie's date was already in the limo for those that are confused) went in the French doors, they heard the most beautiful song ever, it was Sammie's and Shane's song, to be exact.

__

-So come on let me see

I say baby you are amazing

I want to let you see

That you are everything and more to me

I will let you be I will I will-

Shane bent down and took Sammie's hand in his and asked, "May I have this dance beautiful?"

"Yes you may Mr. West." Sammie agreed with a giggle.

They walked out on the dance floor, just as Sammie's all time favorite part of the song came on.

__

-Cause I'm dancing around

in your world of play 

I'm takin my time to make sure you stay

I would give my life to make it okay

So come on let me see-

Neither of them heard the lyrics as they were wrapped up in their own little fantasy, with Sam's head on Shane's shoulder just moving in time to the rhythm. They both wished that moment could last forever, but to no avail. They were just happy that they had ALL night to do what they wanted.

After dancing for an hour, it was time to eat. They ate their dinners and were out on the dance floor as soon as the DJ announced they could.

Whenever there was a fast dance, you could just look at the two and know how much they loved each other, and how much fun that night was for both of them. Shane would always have his hands on Sammie's hips and Sammie would have her arms locked around Shane's neck, as if to say 'you're not going anywhere.' Although there would be no complaining coming from this guy tonight, none at all.

What nobody realized, though, was that while they were having a good time, the five hours of partying had flown by and it was time to go soon. Not necessarily home, but they had to leave the restaurant. (this is where those that are not OF AGE, might want to either leave or just skip)

~~

As Shane and Sammie were walking out, Shane mentioned going to the beach for the weekend, since it was a tradition for after prom. Sammie was skeptical but agreed anyway. They got a hotel room for the weekend, after Sammie told her parents. She may have been 18, but still lived with her parents, so she let them know what she did on certain things, and this was definitely one of those times…sleeping in the same room as her boyfriend for the weekend.

"Are you sure you don't mind this, I mean I would have gotten tow single beds if you wanted. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want, Sammie." Shane admitted innocently. He wanted to wait until she was ready, whenever that was..he loved her too much to make her do something she might regret.

Sammie calmed Shane down, "Don't worry. It's fine with me, I trust you. Besides, if we did anything, I wouldn't' regret it." She finished that last sentence with a blush and quieting her voice. She was really nervous, and didn't know how Shane would take it. She knew he loved her, but she was still scared.

Then Shane asked, "Do you wanna go down and catch up with Jamie and Eric? (A/n: no not Eric from the movie, just her date)

Sammie told Shane, "No, I think I just want to stay up here and maybe watch a movie or something with you..unless you'd rather go down?"

"No, I'd much rather just stay with you ANYDAY." Shane sweetly said with a gleam in his eye and a wink.

~~

After getting on their pajamas, Sammie climbed to her side of the bed, and waited for Shane to finish up in the bathroom. She heard the water shut off and knew he'd be coming out soon. What she didn't think she'd see, though, was all he was wearing were boxers. And she couldn't help but laugh at what was on them: little yellow duckies saying lucky..Sammie couldn't help but wonder if he had PLANNED on wearing those, or he just happened to pick them by coincedence. 

"What's so funny" Shane asked her curiously, already knowing the answer, and the question that would probably follow.

"You're boxers, they're cute, but did you plan on them, or just happened to pick them up by coincedence." Shane laughed, he KNEW that was gonna happen..so he played along.

As he climbed into bed, he nudged her arm playfully, "Well it wasn't coincidence," Sammie got red, and kinda nervous. Shane could tell, so he decided not to keep her wondering, and calmed her nerves, "and I didn't plan it either" Sammie was VERY confused. She couldn't think of any other reason.

"Are you gonna tell me then, how you ended up wearing those?" Sammie asked, giggling..she knew he loved torturing her.

Shane finished his thought, "I wore them because I wanted to, not coincidence or plan, just wore them, because I like them.

For that remark Shane received a slap, but when Sammie went to hit him again, Shane took initiative and grabbed her arm. Sammie started laughing, but was quickly silenced with the most passionate kiss ever. Sammie slowly slid down on the bed and allowed Shane to get on top of her. But before going any further, he wanted to make sure this is what she wanted, he didn't want to force her into anything.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked her sweetly

"I think so.." Sammie started, so Shane stopped. He rolled over onto his side and made her turn to him.

"Sammie if you're not sure, we don't have to do this, I mean.." but Sammie interrupted him with a kiss.

"Shane I may not be 100% sure, but I do know that I love you, and I want to show you." Sammie said blushing. But Shane just kissed her telling her not to be embarrassed.

He slid on top of her again and Sammie slowly started run her hands down his back, she came across the waistline of his boxers. As she was sliding her hands up and down his back, sending chills, Shane was moving his hand up under her silk nightgown. He caressed the soft mounds as he heard a moan coming from inside of Sammie..this told him she liked what he was doing. He kissed her lips harder, and started to move down to her neck. He laid sweet wet kisses along her neck and collarbone, and traced a path to her chest. He stopped for a moment to take his boxers off, and she lifted her gown off. Shane climbed back up, and kissed a trail of kisses to her pantyline. He slowly slid her panties off and kissed her. He moved up between her legs and made sure she was okay. When she nodded he took this as a sign to go in. Shane kissed Sammie one last time on the lips before starting to thrust. He started slowly, to make sure she was comfortable. He heard the gasp and the feel of his erection inside of her, and the slight pain it caused at first. When her whimper stopped he knew she was okay, and to continue. He began to thrust harder. It seemed like an eternity for the two, they were in their own world, and loved every moment of it. When Shane was reaching his peak, he started to slow a bit, and knew Sammie was coming too. They reached the end with a synchronized moan. When Shane released, he fell lightly on top of Sam and kissed her lips, then ear, and finally her cheek. After that he fell to the side and leant over to kiss her shoulder. Sammie couldn't believe the wonder she had just experienced. She knew she loved Shane, but had no idea she could love him so much more after what they had just done together. He had a priceless piece of her, and was glad it would only go to him.

They fell asleep with Shane spooning Sammie and an arm wrapping around her wait, to keep her safe.

~~

'morning after'

Sammie woke up to the sounds of water hitting a floor. She figured Shane had already gotten up and was in the shower. She wasn't sure if she should join him, but after last night, she didn't see the problem in it. So Sammie got up and went into the bathroom to join him. As she steeped in, she caught Shane take a quick peak at her.

"Hey beautiful, sleep good." Shane inquired

"Actually I slept very good, although, can you tell me who was snoring last night, because it sounded as if I had a foghorn next to me, but that COULDN'T have been YOU." Sammie giggled.

"Okay so I snore, but you still love me anyway" Shane started but was interrupted. "Oh do I, and when did I say that." Sammie had a hint of laughter in that sentence and ended with a wink.

"Ya, ya, ya. Let's finish up here, and then we can find something to do." Shane suggested, and kissed her quickly.

They spent the next two days just at the boardwalk and hanging with Jamie and Eric. None of them wanted this weekend to end, but knew it had to. Luckily Shane and Sammie would have each other even when they returned to school. Jamie and Eric had even become a couple, all thanks to Shane for setting them up for Prom. That Sunday night as they were driving home, Shane decided to stop.

"Shane what's wrong, you look scared?" Sammie asked worried.

"Sammie, it just occurred to me, we didn't use any protection!" Shane said shocked. He couldn't believe he forgot to use a condom, and he wasn't sure if Sam was on 'the pill' or not. 

Sammie started to get worried, and she knew why, now shed let Shane in on her bad secret, "Uh..Shane?" Sammie started very nervous. She had no idea how Shane would take this, and what if something DID happen, would he stick around?

Shane lost all color in his face and had an idea of what she was about to say. "Y-Yeah Sammie.." he stuttered.

She was on the verge of tears now, "I'm not on the pill..I-I didn't think I'd need it. I wasn't planning on doing ANYTHING to need it." Neither of them could have been more scared, or pale for that matter, until this point. So instead of getting scared, Shane decided to play the good boyfriend card and calm Sammie down. 

"Shhh..shh. Sammie. It'll be okay, we'll get through this together, if it is anything. I won't leave you, you know that right" he asked, hoping she believed him. He'd never leave his child, not that he thought of it. But now that he had to, he decided to stay with her until the end. He soothed her and rubbed her hair, whispering in her ear, "it'll be okay, I'm here." Sammie felt a little better, but was still scared of her parents, and the fact that her future was now at sake. What was she going to do? First, she thought, get a pregnancy test done.

Shane made a wise suggestion, "Hey before getting all worked up, how about we go to the drug store?" Sammie had just been thinking the same exact thing. "I was just thinking that, can e go now, and take it at your place, I don't want my parents worked up IF it is nothing."

"Sure, let's go." Shane and Sammie were off to the store.

~~

"So what do we look for in getting one..the blue or pink, or the smiley/frown." Shane said with a confused, but cute look on his face.

Sammie understood why he looked like that, there were so many types, so she chose one. "how about we just go with the one that says 'yes or no'"

They went up to the desk and paid for it, and then were off to Shane's house. When they got in, they ran to the bathroom before his mom could ask what was up.

"Okay it says to take it and wait a minute, so I'll be right out." Sammie said with a shaky voice. She couldn't believe this might be it..she might be..and she looked down at the test.

When Shane didn't hear anything he knocked lightly on the door and asked Sam, "Is everything okay?"

Then Sammie opened the door with a face that would shock anyone..and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Shane..I'm …

~~

Song at prom…Amazing by Josh Kelly

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!

A/n, sorry guys, but I couldn't tell you what happened now..it wouldn't give suspense..tee hee. If you want to find out what happened, r&r..I know you're dying to know.


	6. What Do We Do

What Do We Do

"Okay Sammie, we'll get through this. Just think..in 9 months, we'll have something to take care of. It's not as bad as it may seem." Shane comforted a hysterical Sammie.

"NO IT WON'T! SHANE I'm PREGNANT! We're only 18, what are we going to do? And our parents, I'm dead. And God knows, my dad's gonna kill you!" Sammie screamed; she was terrified. Sure it would be nice to have a piece of them to love forever, but she had a life planned out, and now she couldn't even go to college, let alone become a teacher, at least not when she wanted.

"Sammie, if you getting hysterical and stressed on me, it won't be good for you OR the baby. Aren't you worried about the baby?" Shane asked in mock seriousness, trying to lighten the mood. He knew she did.

Sammie screamed, "OF COURSE I DO..HOW CAN YOU EVEN ASK THAT?"

Shane didn't think she'd get that mad at him, he was only making a joke. He took a hold of her arms to calm her down, she was ranting and raving, throwing her arms everywhere. "Sammie, calm down, I was making a joke, to calm you down. I KNOW you are worried about the baby, but you have to calm down. Everything happens for a reason. Just, lets get our priorities in line, okay." He said soothingly.

Sammie was calming down, for some reason Shane had that effect on her. She started to rationalize things now, and get a clear mind. "First, we HAVE to tell our families. They should know first. But watch out for my dad." Sammie laughed, and Shane turned green. He'd gotten in good with her family, but a decision they made to end like this, was sure to break the connection, and end him up in a morgue. Okay maybe not that far, but he might as well be.

"Who do you want to tell first, yours or mine?" Sam asked.

"I think your family, get that over with." Shane shakily uttered.

Sammie couldn't help but laugh at his nervousness, but Shane was too afraid to worry that she was laughing. Al he knew was that he was a dead man!

~~

"MOM DAD?" Sammie yelled, while Shane stayed as far back as possible. Little did he know, her parents were coming up right behind him. When they appeared from behind him, Shane jumped, hoping nobody noticed, and he was getting lucky that day. 

"Ya Sam?" they asked in unison

Sammie was slightly nervous, but not as bad as Shane, they couldn't do anything to her in her condition anyway, she thought. "Uh..me and Shane have some very important news to break to you." Sammie said with an unsure face.

"O-k..go ahead." 

Sammie motioned for Shane to join her, and he instinctively became very protective., more than scared. He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back as they spoke. Shane started, "You see Mr. and Mrs. Mag, we kind of made a mistake, well more of a blessing, but unplanned."

Sammie's parents seemed to kind of have an idea of what they were about to say, and lost all color in their faces. "And what may I ask is this UNPLANNED BLESSING?" Asked Sammie's dad, getting more furious than ever.

Sammie said it this time, "Well you see guys, when we went to prom, you know how we went to the beach for the weekend" she started. "Yeah, what about it?" Her mom pondered this time. "Okay, there is no easy way to say this, so here it goes, mom, dad, Shane and I are having a baby." She just blurted it out, and Shane was mortified at how come she was to do that.

Right after that was said, Sam's dad looked like he was about to lunge for Shane's neck, but instead stood up, walked to Shane and shook his hand. But whispered a little something into Shane's ear before departing, "Shane you better stay with her, or I'LL come looking for you MYSELF."

All her mom could do was sit there in complete and utter shock. Sammie was worried, so she decided to investigate, "mom are you okay." Knowing she wasn't, how could she be, she was just told that her daughter was going to be a mother, and at 18!

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Are you happy?" She asked with a very small smile.

"Ya I was scared at first, but after talking to Shane and telling you, I feel kinda good about this. I realize my goals will have to be put in the back now, but I will still finish them, I just have other things to do first." She explained. "I just have a few nice road blocks to get through, and I'll have Shane, so I'm okay. And mom?" She asked

"Hmm," "I love you. And I love dad, you guys are mad, and I can understand why, but I'm happy, so just tell dad, it'll be okay." Sammie was being very mature, and her mother was proud. She knew her daughter would make a very good mother. She was always good with kids.

Her mom left, leaving Shane and Sam by themselves to talk. Shane kissed her cheek, and Sammie turned so that she could kiss him back. Shane then spoke, "Hey, you okay?" He asked her concerned.

"Ya why wouldn't I be. I mean my parents took the news better than expected, I have you, and now someone else. I love you, so what could possibly make me want to cry?" She asked with tears welling up. 

Shane laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood once more, and comforted her by rubbing her back, "because you're crying." He examined.

Sammie controlled herself, and let Shane know what was going on in her mind, "I'm fine really, it's just, I cant believe we let this happen, I mean our lives are changed forever. I mean I told my mom I was going to college, but I might not be able to go down the road, ya no?" She explained.

Shane knew what she meant, but he knew he was going to make her go to school one way or another, and he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Sammie, you ARE going to school, and you ARE going to become a teacher. Before that, you ARE going to be a great mother,, but in the end, your dreams will come true. And I will NOT let you not go to school. I'm going to, don't' worry we WILL find a way to do all this, we just need to take things slower, and rearrange other things. But everything will work out for both of us, don't you worry." And with that, he kissed her on her awaiting lips, and from then on, no one existed in that room, except the two of them.

~~

'street plaza'

As the young happy couple were walking, Shane pondered the question that had been in his mind since he found out they were having a baby, 'when do I ask her to marry me, do I ask her?' As if Sammie had been reading his mind, she sensed something was up, so she interrogated him, "Shane are you okay? You've been quiet all night, what's wrong sweetie?"

He didn't know if this was the right time or not, but he had to do it, he wanted to do it. He loved Sammie with all his heart. So he got up the nerve to ask her. He stopped suddenly, making Sammie stop too. He held her hand and got down on one knee. As soon as she saw him do this, her heart skipped a beat and she gasped, she knew what was coming, just from that little action. All she could do was breath "oh my God"

"Sammie I love you more than you could ever know. I am so glad to have met you, and now that we have this bundle of joy, I have something I want to ask you. Samantha Ann Mag, will you marry me?" His heart was racing, and was so nervous that she wouldn't. As much as she loved him he was deathly afraid that they were too young.

"Oh my God," she started. "Wow Shane, I can't.." she wanted to o on, but after saying that unwanted phrase, all Shane could think was, she said no, but he had no idea she was going to finish it with the best word ever. He interrupted her, and said hurt, "Well then, if you can't, what do we do?" he wanted to cry, that is until he heard Sam scream,

"NO, no Shane, that's not what I meant, if you' would have let me finish." Shane looked up at her, and his heart stopped, "I'm so sorry Sammie, go ahead" he waited for her to finish.

"What I was going to say was, I cant believe this is happening, but it's the most wonderful gesture ever. OF COURSE I'll marry you!" Sammie exclaimed ecstatic.

With that, Shane jumped up and grabbed Sammie in the biggest hug, picked her up and swung her around. He told her, "you have made me the happiest guy ever, do you know that!" And finally they ended with a kiss, that took them back to his place and didn't end till morning. (you guys can fill that in ;)

~~

After they told his parents, who, unbelievably, were shocked at first, but then very happy. Now what was needed was to get the wedding planned, baby things planned, and Sammie and Shane were even thinking about the idea of getting place of their own. After all, they were getting married, having a baby, AND, they were graduating. Getting a small apartment for the three of them was the next step. They still couldn't believe there was a 3 OF THEM..they had their own little family started. And neither could have been happier!

~~

OKAY, what did you think..i know you weren't expecting that last part..hee hee. I figured, it was the right thing to do..they may be 18..but look at the movie..they were married at 18..so I took an idea from the movie, no biggie..lemme know wat ya think..r&r and I know it wasn't that long, but hey, it was jam packed..lol and many surprises..more eventful happenings to come!


	7. author's note

Author's note  
  
Okay, I've gotten a review from someone that remains anonymous. I wanted to say, that if you don't like my story, and only want landon/Jamie, then DON'T read it, because I don't appreciate the flames. No one does. So, again, if you don't want as you call it ,'my fantasy'…don't read it. To all my other readers that like it, thank you for your reviews, and just so you know, I'm not the ONLY person to write a story about themselves and Shane. So I'm sorry if you don't like my fantasy, but others do, and I plan on continuing, for them!  
  
Thank you,   
  
sam 


	8. reoccurring dreams

A/n: SORRY guys that I've been taking so long. I've been busy and then when I wasn't I couldn't get in the mood to write. If this is so short, I apologize..I'll try to update sooner..Thanks for your patience. 

This is going to jump ahead to them having an apartment (very nice one) and Sammie is about 3 months along. On with the show!

Reoccurring Dreams

~~~3 months later

"SHANE!!" Sammie yelled from their nursery. This was about the hundredth time he'd been called to her assistance. She was trying to figure out where to put all of the furniture, along with putting up the mobile. Her belly was getting big and Shane knew it wasn't a good idea, but Sammie wouldn't let up. So now he was just being summoned to her every 5 minutes.

"Yeah sweetie?" Shane asked her.

Sammie was feeling bad that she kept bugging him 'why don't you just tell him you need help, I'm sure he won't mind' Sam thought to herself. "Baby I'm sorry that I'm bugging you," she started with her wonderful puppy-dog face that Shane could NEVER resist. "I'll just save us both the agony and ask you to help me, because I think we both know I need your help." Shane smiled and gave a little laugh. Then Sammie got seductive on him, not that he minded, but her fluctuating hormones were a pain at times. "With your big strong muscles and everything," Sammie said sexy while rubbing his chest and arms, sending chills down his spine. She knew what that did to him, and neither of them were complaining. But Shane had to stop her before they went any further, for at least right now.

In mock annoyance, Shane agreed, "Oh alright, if you REALLY need it, I'll help. For some reason you have a CERTAIN way of making me give into you," he said with a wink.

About 2 hours had gone by and the nursery was finally complete. Shane had even painted the walls a light pink with little yellow ducks; although most of the paint got on him and Sammie after their impromptu paint war. Sammie couldn't help but think back to prom when she saw the ducks on the wall. She couldn't resist to bring it up, "Shane does this room give you any MEMORIES" she said with a wink. Shane knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I know what you're thinking about Sammie, and I totally agree!" Shane said getting happy in more than one way. Shane went over to Sam and put his arms around her waist pulling Sammie into the most passionate kiss either of them had felt since prom. As Sammie threaded her fingers though Shane's hair, he traced her back until he finally lifted her up and carried her into their bedroom across the hall. He set Sammie down gently while never once breaking the kiss. He lowered himself on top of her and started to kiss a trail from her neck to her ear stopping at her sweet spot right behind her ear. Shane couldn't help but laugh when he heard her whisper 'Shane' as he did this. He knew whenever she did this that he was working his magic. As he trailed back to her lips he took this a little further and moved his hands up her shirt gently until he reached what he was looking for. As he was caressing her Sammie found the spot that she loved and knew Shane went crazy for it everytime, it was in fact his earlobe. She knew just what to do to get him going, and lord knows there was not a single complaint form this man. Finally Shane lifted up Sam's shirt and slipped it off of her, as he did this, Sammie started to pull off Shane's button down and wife-beater. She loved it when he wore that with his jeans, that was the biggest attraction to her. That and when he put his sunglasses with it. The last thing to go was their pants and her bra. As they kissed Shane reached behind and unhooked Sammie's bra. He had gotten quite good at unlatching it while she was lying down, it had been 3 months afterall. In that 5 minutes of heavy making-out, Both were completely ready, and now Shane was back on top of Sammie rocking her world. All you could here from the door were sounds of two people in love and showing it in everyway imaginable.

As you looked in, you could see the pair wrapped up in each other's arms looking so safe and secure. Knowing when they awoke, all the planning that was left.

Shane had woken up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. He got out of bed careful not to wake his sleeping beauty. He had the worst dream imaginable. Before he knew it he was already having flashbacks that scared the hell out of him…

__

'SHANE COME QUICK SAMMIE'S IN…' That was all he heard on his cell before he took off running. Jamie had called him when her and Sammie were out shopping for the baby. Jamie drove Sammie back to town so they could walk for a while, but it wasn't 5 minutes until all of a sudden they had a man chasing them. 

"Jamie what the hell is going on! I cant run anymore, and why is that man chasing us!?''

Jamie was just as scared and clueless, "Sammie I have no idea what's going on but I'm calling Shane to get help!' 

Bringing Shane back to running to the apartment. Before Jamie had told him about Sammie, she had said where they were, and he took off towards their house. As he waited outside, he knew Sammie and Jamie were already inside, but he couldn't get in.

~Sammie was inside runnin up and down the halls and elevators tryin to dodge the man with Jamie. But Jamie couldn't keep up and Sammie couldn't wait, she knew Jamie could handle herself, so she took off down the shaft runnin right past the alarm. She had ran out not even seeing Shane, that's when she realized Jamie hadn't come out yet. She ran back in and yelled, "JAMIE!!" "I'M RIGHT HERE!" yelled Jams.

They ran out of the building and Sammie ran right to safety-none other than Shane's arms. "Oh MY GOD, I was so scared Shane!" Sam cried into Shane's chest. Shane was comforting her by rubbing her back and kissing her head. He whispered into her hair "Sammie it's ok now, I'm right here, nothing's gonna happen. Calm down"

Then Shane just heard her saying his name over and over again. He knew she was right there, but for some reason the voice kept getting louder and closer. The he felt a shaking and realized he had been going over his dream in his head and Sam was trying to snap him out of it.

"Hey, baby you okay?" Sammie asked worried. She saw he was sweating and looked pale. Then before she knew what happened, Shane reached over and hugged her as tight as he could, "Oh Sammie you're okay, God I was so worried." Shane told her relieved.

"Shane what's wrong, what happened"; then it occurred to her, he had another one of his dreams. It seemed that ever night since they found out he was pregnant, Shane was having these dreams..no nightmares..that Sammie was almost taken from him. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah..but this one actually ended. I mean all the other times, I'm just standing there and I don't see you again, but this one was the same, except you finally ran back out into my arms after getting Jamie out." Shane explained

Sammie had had reoccurring dreams like that, and the good part was, when it finally ended, the dream stopped. She decided to let him know her secret. "Shane, you know I've had those kinds of dreams right?"

"Yeah…what about them." Shane inquired, not understanding why she brought it up.

Sammie couldn't' help but laugh. She rubbed his back, "Honey, when I have them and they finally end, the dream just stops for good." She said with a smile, knowing this relieved his stress so much. "Thank god" said Shane. Never more thrilled..he hated thinking she'd be taken from him forever.

With that Shane kissed Sammie and they went to sleep, the first sound sleep he'd encountered in the longest time ever.

~~OKAY that's it for this chappy. I hope you liked it. The dream was actually a dream I had..the exact one. That's the whole reason I started to write this. But I needed to add some..r&r I you want me to continue..could I please ask for about 5 more. I'm not getting many, and it's kinda depressing..AND NO FLAMES..they're not needed..the way I see it if you're gonna review like that, why read it. So please review..much appreciated!..thanx


	9. baby troubles

Baby Troubles

Okay..i could go on and try to drag out her pregnancy these last 6 months..but it would get VERY boring, so I'm jumping ahead to the time when she would deliver. Here we go!

"Sam sweetie!" Shane yelled as he entered the apartment. Usually she greeted him when she saw the car pull up, but hadn't seen her when he walked in. He was getting worried when she didn't answer, so he decided to check on her in their room. What he found was the answer, Sammie was sprawled out on their bed sound asleep. Shane was careful to wake her because she was being very moody lately, but he knew it was the pregnancy. He knelt down on there bed next to her and whispered, "baby, I'm home..and I have some news for you."

"MMM," she moaned. She had been so tired lately, and was due any day now. As she slowly started to wake up she found a pair of awaiting lips right there, and it woke her up like never before. "What is it?" she asked, sounding annoyed, not meaning to.

He felt bad for waking her up like this, but was thrilled about his news, and had waited all day to tell her. He worked at Dell since they got out of high school and worked his way up to assistant manager within 8 months. Now he had a raise and a chance at moving to manager. He waited all day, and hoped to tell Sam as soon as he walked in..but he waited for this. "Sweetie…I got a RAISE!" Sammie was wide awake now, and giving him the biggest hug ever, making Shane fall onto his back with her on top of him. This is what they needed. "if you can handle any more BAD news," he joked, and got a smile and playful punch from, "I might be manager soon too." Shane told her nonchalantly. 

"OH MY GOD, baby that's terrific, congratulations. Just then, Sammie started to feel really sick and starting to get wet. She looked down at the soaked bed sheets, and knew it was time. "Uh Shane, we need a doctor like NOW!!" She ordered.

"What!?!? Oh my God, you're having the baby..uhh ok lets get you to the hospital. I may want to go to school to be a doctor, but I'm not there yet." He joked trying to make light of the situation.

~~~ at the hospital~~

"PUSH" the nurse yelled to Sammie. "We just need one more big push, and then you're beautiful baby girl will be in the world."

"IT HURTS! I can't do it!!" At that moment, she grabbed Shane's hand, and squeezed the life out of it. "Shane this is all YOUR FAULT!! Ugh, why does this happen to me!!!" Sammie screamed, but Shane knew it was just the pain, and that she didn't really mean what she was saying.

"Come on Sammie, you can do it, push for me, and for Erin." Shane told her trying to comfort her, then he kissed her head.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Was all you could hear, as Sammie pushed her daughter out. 

Next thing, after Erin was cleaned up, was her mom and dad holding her. 

A/n: okay sorry for putting this in here NOW, but I was gonna stop it there, but instead, I thought of having the next part of the chapter when the three of them are back home..here it goes!

~~a week later~~

It was 3 in the morning and Shane and Sammie were sound asleep in each others arms..or so they thought. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH…WAAAA" Was the only sound keeping them awake.

Shane knew Sammie was tired from being awake for two days straight. He hadn't wanted to leave her this soon after the baby came, but he had a college interview for a scholarship that was two states over. He told her to stay home and he'd be back in a day or two. He was thrilled to be home now, and wanted to help around the house, especially with his new baby girl finally home. He slowly lifted Sammie's arm off of his chest and quietly made his way into the nursery. As he walked in and turned on Erin's light, he saw her squirming around her crib and wailing like there was no tomorrow. "Shh baby girl, daddy's here," he whispered to her as he picked her up and soothed her by rubbing her back. When she wouldn't stop, he remembered what he and Sammie had seen on "9 Months." He told himself he'd never do this again, but his fatherly instinct came over him, and he turned on the little radio in her room and started to slow dance around. After about a minute of this, he heard Erin calming down. He had actually liked this, and having his daughter in his arms like this, so instead of putting her back to bed, he kept dancing.

Back in their bedroom, Sammie had heard all the noise, and wanted to know what the problem was..and how it stopped so soon. Whenever she tried to calm down Erin, it took a little longer, so she checked it out. She crept out of bed and walked across the hall tiptoeing. She couldn't believe her eyes, Shane was dancing with Erin, 'he NEVER dances' she thought to herself. She didn't want to interrupt so she just leaned against the doorframe. But was caught when Shane thought he heard something and turned to see Sam. He smiled at her and opened his arm, motioning her to dance with them. (a/n: ok I KNOW that was done in 9 months, and I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER, I just thought it was a cute idea). 

So now there stood Shane in his blue boxers and wife beater, Sammie in her silk nightgown with robe, and their little baby girl in her ducky pj's..what a site it was. After that, Shane and Sam put Erin to sleep in her crib and went back to bed for at least the next hour HOPEFULLY.

Before they went to sleep, though, Sammie had to ask him something. "Hey sweetie" she asked innocently.

"Ya babe?" He said. "Um I was just wondering when you started to dance," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

This made Shane blush. The only other time she had seen him dance was at prom, just because it was a dance. "Well I told myself I'd NEVER dance unless I really had to. Of course there was prom, and I'm gonna dance at our wedding," he said lighting up, he couldn't wait for that, "but I tried to calm Erin down just by rubbing her back and whispering to her, but it wasn't working." He explained.

"Uh huh, but hunnie, that still doesn't answer my question" she told him "and more importantly, you said you dance when you have to, so why tonight?"

Shane was just about to get to that, "Well if you had given me a chance to finish," he joked causing him to get a few tickles, "I danced tonight because nothing else helped, and I remembered the movie we watched, and thought it would help. And look..actually listen..it did help." Shane told her proudly.

Sammie decided to play off his ego, and joked, "well I guess your charm just works on everybody doesn't it. Well except one person.." "Oh yea and who's that," he asked her confused, but knowing the answer; they loved playing these games.

"ME! Your charm just can't work on me no matter what." She laughed.

"Oh yeah right, you KNOW I get what I want from you..and it's all because of my award winning charm." He stated smugly.

Sammie couldn't help it anymore, "oh and what award have you won for your so-called charm?" She playfully asked. She knew exactly what he had on his mind.

"THIS!" He said this as he tackled her and started to tickle her. "AHH, okay, okay stop!" She screamed. 

Shane loved to see her this way, "no way, not until you tell me what I want to hear."

"What, that you're corny?" she played, causing even more tickles, added with playful kisses on her neck, that was the biggest ticklish spot on her body, and boy did he know it.

"Funny Sammie, but you know I won't stop until you say it" 

"FINE, if it will get you to stop" she laughed, then got very serious, "I love you, and your charm ALWAYS gets to me. There are you happy?" She asked feeling very defeated. She was really okay, but wanted to get some sympathy.

Shane noticed she was mad, and didn't know if she was faking or not, and didn't want to take that chance. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you mad, I was only playin'" he said putting his arm around her, but it didn't help. She just shrugged it off and said "ya whatever"

Shane honestly didn't know why she was so mad, they did this all the time. Then he thought that maybe the baby was getting to her and she was just too tired to play right now. As Sammie ignored him and laid down, Shane began to feel worse. So he decided to lay down beside her and hold her in his arms to try to make her feel better. Then she turned and kissed him on the lips in the sweetest, yet deepest kiss. "Baby I'm sorry, I was only playing, but then something came over me when I was gonna tell you, and I just got so moody. I think the baby has taken all my energy out of me" Sammie explained, knowing she scared Shane.

He whispered in her ear, "It's ok, I just didn't want you to be mad at me for playing, I should have stopped when you asked." 

"No, no, it was fun, I just am so tired." She tried to explain. But was cut off.

"Ya know what baby, why don't we go out tomorrow and find something for just the two of us. Since we found out about the baby, and now that Erin is here, we haven't really done anything for just us." Shane suggested

It sounded like fun, but what about the baby, she was only a week old, and needed so much. "What about Erin, she can't be away from us so soon?" she asked

Then he thought of Jamie, and how they hadn't really been to see her lately. "Well, we can see if Jamie wants to watch her, and we can just go out for a few hours, nothing big. If you want we can start picking a date for the wedding, and maybe start on the plans." Shane told her.

"Okay I guess, IF Jams doesn't mind. I'll call her in the morning." Sammie told him.

"Alright, now why don't we get some much needed rest before Erin wakes up again?" 

"There's no complaining here," she laughed. "Night baby" Sammie said and kissed him. "G'night sweets." As soon as they laid down and started to fall asleep, they heard a loud 'BOOM!' from the baby's room…

"OH MY GOD, what was that!?" they screamed in unison.

Dum dum dum..

A/n: hope you liked the cliffy! R&r pleaz! I haven't gotten many reviews, I'd really like some. Gonna get very interestin. Luv yas, ~sam


	10. surprise, surprise

To Erin: yes I know that Erin means Ireland, I'm half Irish, but thanx for remindin me.

~~from last chapter

'BOOM' came from the baby's room.

"What was that!?" they screamed in unison.

Sammie and Shane rushed out of bed scared half to death. They just heard a noise come from Erin's room, and had no idea what fell. What they saw brought happiness to their eyes..all it was, was the radio that Shane had left on top of the crib. Erin had been squirming and kncoked it off the ledge.

Sam's face had been in such horror that when she saw that she slapped Shane in the arm for leaving it there. "Do you realize how scared I was, and the fact that it could have hit Erin in the head instead of falling to the ground." Sam yelled, but still in a hushed tone so she wouldn't wake up Erin. For some reason, she seemed to sleep more than a normal week old baby.

"I think that little girl could sleep through a thunderstorm. When she falls asleep, she doesn't wake up for at least 3 hours. Hell she didn't even wake up when the radio fell, and WE heard it across the hall!" Exclaimed Shane.

Sammie realized this, and was kind of worried, "Baby, it's nice having her sleep like this, but I don't think it's normal. I mean every other mother I have talked to said when their baby was first born, they never slept. Let alone for 3 hours straight." 

"Hey, instead of getting worked up, just call the doctor tomorrow and see if everything is okay. If it'' nothing, there'' no reason for either of us to get worked up." Comforted Shane. Then they went to bed, or at least were going to until Erin started to cry.

~~ next morning

After Sam got up and brought Erin downstairs to feed her, she started on breakfast. Erin was in her highchair, and while Sam was putting the last pancake on the plate she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on her neck that, like always, sent chills down her spine. "Mmm, morning," Sammie said, not wanting that to end, but it did.

"Morning baby, damn you taste good, even first thing in the morning." Shane said happily, and making both of them laugh.

Sam turned in his arms and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before handing him the plate of pancakes to bring to the table. He set them down, and while Sammie was getting the table ready, she watched Shane pick up their daughter. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked with her, almost like that's what he was made for.

"Well hewwo wittle Erin, and how did you sweep?" Shane playfully asked her in a little baby voice. Oh how Sam wished she had camera at that exact moment, she didn't think he could look any cuter than when he talked like that and blew 'raspberries' into their daughter's tummy. Erin just laughed and then he put her back down while him and Sammie ate.

Sammie couldn't help but laugh at him sometimes for what he did, "you know you have some way with her, I'm her mother and I've tried everything to get her to smile like you do, it's really annoying," she said with a pout.

Shane just reached over and kissed her pout and told her, "I guess I just have the 'magic' touch," trying to lighten the mood. He could tell lately that Sammie was getting really tired of how she couldn't make her daughter laugh, and Shane wanted to cheer her up. "Sweetie I wouldn't worry about it, she loves you, you're her mother, I don't think it's anything to get worked up over." He said rubbing her back. 

"I guess," sighed Sam, still feeling defeated. After they finished eating Sam went to do they dishes when Shane reached for her arm and said he'd do it and for her to just go and lay down for a while, and then he'd wake her up later. "Okay, but I'm gonna call Jamie first."

"Hello?" answered a familiar voice.

"HEY JAMS!" exclaimed Sam

"Oh my God, Sammie how's everything..Shane, Erin," her sentence trailed on."

"Everything's good, how bout you?"

"I'm good. So what's up?" asked Jam

"Well I know we haven't seen each other in a while, and I know you've wanted to see Erin, and I was kind of wondering if you could come over and watch her for a while so me and Shane can go out. Only like a few hours, because him and me have noticed I've been very moody lately from lack of energy, and like I said, it's only a few hours, and we are probably just going to start the wedding plans. Then when we get back me, Shane, you, and Eric can all hang out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sammie, don't worry about it, of course I'll help. How about me and Eric come by for Erin at say 11, is that good?"

"Yeah, thanks so much Jams, I'm really sorry to ask you on such short notice" Sammie told her 

"What are best friends for?" Asked Jamie laughing. They talked for about the next hour and then Sammie went to lie down for about half an hour, until Shane came to wake her up.

That's when she heard a loud noise in the kitchen. When she went to ask Shane what it was, all he said was not to worry, and to just get ready to go out. After she got ready, which she did fast, because she wanted to see what was going on, she went to the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD, What happened in here!" She yelled. The whole kitchen was a mess, and Erin was covered in something that looked like flour, but both her and Shane were laughing. "What in God's name is so funny!?" Sammie asked, trying to control her own laughter.

"I was helping Erin make you something, but she got into the flour and well..you can tell what happened" Shane said bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Come on Erin, let's get you cleaned up while your DADDY cleans the kitchen." She said looking him in the eye. She picked up Erin and gave her a bath. Then she put her in her crib to sleep until Jamie and Eric got there. She went downstairs to finish helping Shane.

As Shane was finishing with the table he noticed Sam walking over to him shaking her head, "What?" he asked playfully. 

Sammie couldn't help but laugh, "I swear it seems like I have two kids sometimes," She said sitting on Shane's lap.

Shane took this as a perfect opportunity to play with her, "Well your kid wouldn't do this," and he bent her back over his lap and gave her the biggest kiss ever, all in play. As he did this, he brought her over to the couch, not once breaking the kiss. As he was on top of Sammie, both getting into it, the doorbell rang, "ugh, perfect timing Jams, as usual," Sammie moaned into Shane's lips. They got up and straightened themselves out before answering the door.

"Hey guys!" Jamie and Eric exclaimed when they saw Sam and Shane.

"Hey, thanks so much for doing this, we promise it won't be more than 4 hours, 5 at the most. Then we'll come back and all hang out." Sam said. The guys talked by themselves and same with the girls, then Sammie and Shane were off on THEIR day. They hadn't had one of those in about 9 months!

A/n: okay I hope u liked it. I know I forgot the doctor..but that will happen next chapter. R&r pleaze!!! Next up is…I'm not tellin..lol…just have to read. Thanx! ~~sam


	11. erin's answers

erin's answers

It was now 12 o'clock and Sam and Shane decided to get some lunch. They saw a really cute little café/restaurant and went in. After Shane ordered for them, and the waiter had left, they talked for a while. But then there was just silence for a few minutes and Shane thought he'd break it, "Hey Sam, I was thinking of when to have the wedding. What would you think of having it in June?"

Sammie had always dreamt of the perfect summer wedding, and that Shane thought of a summer one, too blew her away. "Yeah definitely, I've actually always wanted a summer wedding. Um, how about June 10?"

"That sounds perfect." Shane said in a sweet whisper smiling. He couldn't believe he had found the girl of his dreams, and already had a family with her.

They walked around town a while longer, then decided to head back home and take Erin off their friends' hands.

~~back at home

"ERIC! Who was on the phone?" Asked Jamie.

"Oh it was just Shane, he said they were on their way home, and it'd be only about 10 minutes." Said Eric, they had such a good time with Erin, but then when she was supposed to go to bed, she wouldn't stop crying, and figured it was because she wanted her mommy and daddy.

"Hey guys!" The door swung open with Shane and Sam walked in.

Jamie and Eric couldn't have been happier, as they walked Erin to her parents, Jamie told them, "You guys, we love Erin to death, but she doesn't want t go to sleep, and has been crying for the past half hour, and neither of us knew what to do. We were gonna call you, but we knew you needed to be away, so we tried everything. I think she just wanted her PARENTS."

Sammie and Shane couldn't help but laugh at this, they hadn't had a problem with Erin, but realized this soon, she would still want her parents for everything, not anybody else.

"Well we're glad you're finding this so funny, but can you fill us in?" Eric said confused.

They controlled themselves, "We're sorry, actually she just likes to be danced with to put her to sleep, USUALLY, if that'd doesn't work, she likes lullabies. You guys could've called us, we wouldn't have minded. I men she is OUR daughter." Shane explained to them, rocking Erin to put her to sleep.

"How about I take her to her crib to sleep, then I'll be right back down?" Sammie suggested, taking Erin from her and kissing him really quick.

~~in Erin's room

After putting Erin in her crib, Sam couldn't hold it in any longer, she just lost it. No matter what she did since her daughter was born, she went for Shane more, and was only sleeping because Shane rocked her to sleep. As Shane was talking to his guests, he realized Sam hadn't come back down. He excused himself and went to check on her. She wasn't in the bathroom or their room, so he checked the nursery. There she was, in the rocking chair, holding her favorite bear that Shane got her, crying her eyes out. He had no idea what happened, but just ran to her side scared.

He got down on his knee looking up at her stroking her hair, "Baby what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Sammie felt ashamed, Shane told her not to worry, but she couldn't help it, "It's nothing." She simply stated.

Shane wasn't falling for that, "Right, if it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying, now I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong, if you want, I can Tell Eric and Jamie to leave, and we'll hang out with them another time.

Sammie hadn't seen them in so long, so she told him what was wrong. She buried her head in his chest crying, and telling him, "Shane I just don't understand what you do?"

He was really confused, "what do you mean, 'what I do,' with what hun?" 

"WITH ERIN!" she practically yelled, part out of anger, part sadness. "YOU danced with her to calm her, I did nothing, YOU soothed her today with Eric, what did I do? I'll tell ya, I brought her upstairs after YOU got her to sleep. Nothing I do works, and I just can't take it anymore. I'm her mother, what about the mother instincts, and how mothers know what wrong, or best for their child. You're the one doing everything to sooth her because I CAN'T. That's what's wrong!" 

Shane couldn't believe the words coming from her, all he could do was try to comfort her. He came up, and sat in the chair telling her to sit on his lap. He rubbed her back, and whispered to her, "Sweetie, I already told you not to worry. Did you call the doctor like I told you to do?"

"No," she whispered. He thought she looked like a scared child, she was wrapped in his arms tightly, with her arms around his neck just crying into his chest.

"Well how about I tell Jamie and Eric sorry, but something came up, and we can reschedule? And then you can go call the doctor." He suggested, he hated doing this to his friends, but knew Sam needed it.

Defeated, Sam agreed. She went with Shane downstairs. 

As Jam and Eric saw them coming they got up and asked, "Is everything okay?" 

Shane felt so bad for doing this, "Yeah guys, but it seems that Sammie cant take this right now, we both feel extremely horrible, we wanted to hang out with you guys, but Sammie isn't feeling very well, we are SO sorry. How about, next week you guys come by and we can all do something?" Shane suggested.

Jamie was first to reply, she went and gave Sam a hug, the Shane, and told them, "Hey guys, we totally understand, it's no problem. We'll talk later and pick a good time." She said.

"Yeah man, don't worry," Eric said slapping Shane on the back, then giving Sammie a hug.

As they left, they turned and said, "Take care guys, and feel better Sam."

Sammie then went to call the doctor with Shane by her side.

The receptionist picked up, "Yes I'd like to speak with Doctor Fletch" Sam said.

"Hi Doctor Fletch, this is Sam Mag, I have a few questions to ask you about Erin," she said shakily. "Well you see, she's been sleeping very good, like she sleeps for hours on end, even when there's a loud noise, and I wasn't sure if that was okay or not." "It is natural, okay," she looked at Shane with a look of relief, and he knew. The he nudged her to go on, and she nodded. "The other question is, ever since she cam home, it seems when I try to calm her down or put her to sleep, she doesn't go, but then when Shane tries, he does it almost immediately, and I just broke down today over it. I don't understand why I can't help her, and only Shane has been able to. I try everything, but it doesn't work…yes…okay....right…thank you. Okay, bye."

Shane looked at her face of half relief, half-sad. He took her by the waist and pulled her close to him to hold her. Then asked her, "So, what did she say?"

"It seems the sleeping is normal, and the fact that I cant get her to sleep but you can is just a stage. Some first borns go to their fathers more than mothers and it should pass within the next 2 weeks. She said if not o call her, and see what's wrong. Until then, just try, and she should be okay."

"See I told you." He said softly. Just then the baby monitor was overcome with screams. "How about YOPU take this, ill come with you, but I want you to try this. Trust me, you'll be fine.

Upstairs in the nursery, Sam was rocking Erin. She seemed to calm down after being picked up. "Erin are you okay," she asked soothingly. "This is all you wanted wasn't it. You scared me ya know, but I'm glad you're okay now." As she said that, Shane watched from the doorway, leaning on the frame just looking at his two favorite girls in the world. He couldn't help but think to himself, 'I'm glad Erin's okay, I knew shed come around. How did I get so lucky to have this in my life?'

Then he went to Sam and hugged her from behind with his head on her shoulder just looking at Erin and kissed her head, then put her down. 

Shane and Sammie decided to get a nap. They went in their room and fell asleep, at least until their wonderful, yet loud daughter woke up again.

~there you guys go. Hope you like it, r&r pleaze! Thanx!


End file.
